The ABCs of Connor and Abby
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor and Abby, from A to Z.
1. A

These drabbles are from a challenge on LJ divised by the brilliant Prehistoric Cat. Friends offered up single words in alphabetical order and I've written a drabble for each letter of the alphabet.

The ABCs of Connor and Abby  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Avowal

"Abby, can I asked you a question?" Connor spoke as they lay side by side in bed. It was their third night in the new flat. The first night they'd made love like mad, christening each room in turn. The second night they spent in bed, more or less the same as the night before, only slower, taking their time and enjoying every second of it to the fullest. Now, they lay together, limbs tangled and bodies warm.

"Of course, Connor," Abby replied, her head laid upon his chest.

"Um, when you asked me to marry you…"

"Mmm?"

"Why'd you do it?"

The odd inflection in his voice caught her attention. He still doubted himself and them, even after all this time. Abby sat up and placed her hand over his heart.

"Because I love you Connor."


	2. B

Bucephalus

Abby sat across from Jess in the galley at the ARC. With all the Prospero staff gone, the big cafeteria on the first floor was rather pointless, so the original employees from before Philip Burton came on the scene kept mostly to they galley near the main hub.

"So, how's about a little girl talk?" Jess suggested. To her left sat Emily. The three women were good friends, but rarely saw each other outside of work. They certainly never sat around for 'girl talk'. But, Abby liked both women and was game.

"All right, what did you have in mind?" Abby replied, taking a bite from her apple.

"Connor's penis!"

Abby nearly choked on her apple, and Emily coughed up her water through her nose. Abby composed herself.

"What about it?" Abby asked evenly.

"Well, I've always been curious… since…" Jess leaned in closer. "It's his trousers, Abby."

"His trousers?"

"They look, well, the look rather, um… "

"Rather what?"

"Okay, fine, he looks like he's hiding a bloody raptor in them!"

"Not quite. Close though." Abby resumed eating her apple, quite amused by Jess's line of questioning. "As well endowed as Bucephalus himself."

"Who?"

"Google it."


	3. C

Cowlick

Abby sighed. The task was a Sisyphean one. No amount of brushing, water, or even gel was going to keep it down. Damn, it was time to leave. She ran the comb through his hair one more time.

"Ow! Mummy, not so hard!" the little five year old boy cried. Abby stopped and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Nick. I just wanted you to look nice for your class picture today."

"I think he looks handsome," said Connor, ruffling his son's hair, sending the thick dark tendrils that Abby had spent the last twenty minutes trying to tame out into an array of unruly cowlicks. Abby's shoulders slumped and she looked over at her husband. Connor's hair was going in every direction. The two boys stood side to side, one a miniature version of the other right down to the chocolate brown eyes and adorable dimple in their left cheeks. Abby smiled and adjusted her son's tie on his school uniform.

"I agree. Handsome as could be, just like his daddy."


	4. D

Darling

Connor stroked his fingers down the line of her spine, over the curve of her bottom, then across to her lower abdomen, up along her ribs, then cupped her breast, thumbing the nipple gently. She pretended she was asleep, but Connor knew differently. He kissed her shoulder, her arm, even her elbow.

When Connor's hand travelled down and eased between her thighs, Abby gasped and parted them for him. He pushed two fingers into her and stroked her until her breath came in pants and she was whimpering. His thumb pressed to her clit and rubbed in circles.

She came with a sharp cry and pulsed around his fingers for several minutes as he drew out her pleasure with his well practiced ministrations. When she'd come down from her high, Connor gathered her up in his arms and kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. To him she was precious, something to be coveted, protected and worshipped.

He hoped she knew.


	5. E

Edible

Connor examined the bruise on his hip and frowned. He also had one on his knee, another on his shoulder, two on his neck, and even one in the left cheek of his arse. There were more on his back, his chest. His nipple was still fairly red. Not to mention his most intimate parts. He sighed. Every bruise was identical and were a perfect match to Abby's teeth. As much as he loved her, he didn't always love the fact that she thought he was so very edible.


	6. F

Formidable

He'd seen Abby in action plenty of times before. The girl-fight with Caroline came to mind in particular. Nothing could've prepared Connor for what he was seeing now. Philip Burton had gone too far and tried to shoot Connor dead with a very big gun and one serious bullet.

Connor smirked, then winced as the slight flesh wound on his arm made itself know. He'd only been grazed but it had been enough to spur Abby into action and now she was giving Burton the beatdown of a lifetime.

The satisfying crunch of a nose breaking and a skull hitting concrete, followed by ribs snapping were all music to their ears. When she was done, Burton was a bloody, unconscious heap on the ground. Connor was oddly aroused at having watched Abby beat a man up, and judging by the feral look in her eyes when she turned to him, so was she.

"Clean this mess up, won't you?" Abby asked of Becker and his men. "You're with me!" she told Connor as she grabbed him by his belt buckle and dragged him in the direction of the nearest available office.


	7. G

Gobsmacked

Gobsmacked. That was the only word Abby could assign to herself. She'd always been impressed by her husband's abilities. He was an intellectual genius, in spite of his doleful personality. He had a generous heart and was the kindest of men. He was also incredibly brave and heroic. Over all Connor Temple was an amazing man.

However, Abby had never been so impressed with him as she was now. If she'd not seen it with her own eyes, she'd not have believed it. To wrangle, not one, but two one year olds out of their clothes into the bath, wash them and got them back into nappies and pyjamas without a hitch, a whinge or a single tear was miraculous. And, he'd done it with a smile and true joy.

He exited the bathroom with a twin secured on each hip. Their little boys were warm and sleepy, holding tight to their father, their heads resting upon his chest. Abby was proud of Connor. He adored being a father just as much as she did being a mother. She joined him and together they put the boys to bed.

Afterwards, she led him to their bedroom to give him a reward for a job well done.


	8. H

Horny

"Please Abby, just a quick one! I promise!" Connor begged his fiancée. She was trying to feed the animals in the menagerie and Connor was being a right pest. Every since they'd gotten engaged his libido had been out of control. Without Philip Burton around to monopolize his time, he was available for sex whenever she wanted. Granted, that was often, but Connor was downright insatiable and always raring to go, no matter that she was busy.

"Connor, quit it, you're hornier than a bloody triceratops."

"Abby, you're wearing a skirt, you know what that does to me!

The little khaki skirt was shorter than it was wide, inappropriate for work, and impractical for their job. However, she knew she was going to be in the menagerie for the day and that Connor could spy on her by hacking into the CCTV. So when she moved about, bent over, or reached for something, she knew she was enticing him. In truth, her protestations were merely a game.

She rounded the corner and ducked into an empty, darkened pen. Connor followed and watched as Abby shimmied out of her knickers and pulled them off over her boots. She handed them to him and pulled her skirt up, leaning against the wall.

"Connor? I don't want quick."


	9. I

Impetuous

She'd never call herself impetuous or reckless. Certainly in the heat of the moment she made instantaneous decisions, but those were tactical choices out in the field. Coming back from that awful future world and saving Connor, then the world, changed her. She knew what she needed and wanted and her future was no longer in doubt.

Asking Connor to marry her might've seemed spur of the moment, even despite her promise to him during their intimate moment in the bunker, but to Abby it had been five long years in the making and the best thing she'd ever done for herself since agreeing to let Connor share her flat.


	10. J

Jealousy

He watched them. He observed the way he bent like reed in the wind towards her whenever she came near. He watched Connor's eyes fixate upon her, study every aspect of her body and he observed the way they fell into rhythm together at every step. There was an intimate bond there, one he'd delight in corrupting.

Philip Burton knew Connor had a brilliant mind but it was his romantic manner and the lovesick way in which he followed after Abby Maitland that ruled him. Such soft hearts could be manipulated however. It was the same heart that was devoted to Professor Cutter and his quest to discover the nature of the anomalies.

Burton was an ambitious man and used to getting what he wanted. He was also cruel and capricious and enjoyed the suffering of others. New Dawn would make him a rich man, destroying Abby Maitland and Connor Temple would make him a happy one.


	11. K

Karma

When her mother drank, she took care of Jack. When her mother's boyfriends tried to have their way with her, she fought back and reported them, hopefully saving another girl who wasn't as strong and fierce as she was. When her friend got caught cheating at school, Abby took the blame. She knew her friend had a learning disability and that if she got in trouble, her parents would punish her instead of helping her. When Jack first got in trouble for gambling, she'd paid it off for him. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because she didn't want him to get his limbs broken. Time after time Abby sacrificed her own needs and security to help others.

Getting her job at the zoo was her reward, she was sure of that. She got to be around animals and nothing made her happier.

When Jack came back into her life and she chose him over Connor, she knew karma would get her back one day. She'd made the wrong choice. The was no way now she'd ever be happy now. She'd hurt the one person who truly loved her, she didn't deserve forgiveness. Karma really did get you in the end.


	12. L

Lascivious

Abby felt her stomach roil and bile rise up in her throat. She turned her back to Philip Burton and his lascivious gaze. She could still feel his eyes on her body. Not only was Burton monopolizing Connor's time, but he was obviously ogling her and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. She made a mental note to never let herself be alone with the vile man. She knew he'd try something if he got the chance.

Abby knew how important carrying on Cutter's work was to Connor, but she also knew that when it came right down to it, Connor would put her first and would want her to be honest with him, especially if she felt threatened. She couldn't keep her concerns and fears to herself. She and Connor were partners in every sense. He'd believe her and take her concerns seriously.

She went in search of her boyfriend and found him taking a nap on the couch in the common room. She gently shook him awake and he smiled when he saw her. "Love? What is it?" he asked upon seeing the concern etched upon her face.

"Connor, we need to talk."


	13. M

Miserable

He was completely miserable. Miserable down to his core. So miserable in fact, he began to cry. Huddled on the sofa in his lab, Connor shivered, sneezed, struggled for air and winced with his sore throat. He was sick, well and truly sick with the worst head cold he'd had in years. Not once in the Cretaceous did he or Abby ever catch a virus.

Connor whimpered and blubbered, feeling very sorry for himself.

A few moments later he felt something cold on his skin. He opened his eyes to see Abby. She had a cold compress pressed to his forehead.

"Let's get you home," she said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "You'll get into bed and I'll make you some chicken soup. I'll take care you of you."


	14. N

Numpty

When he was a bumbling student, people thought he wasn't as intelligent as he really was. They thought him a great big numpty, a clumsy oaf and a socially awkward nerd.

Connor wondered what they'd think of him now, if they knew the truth. Thanks to him, the entire planet had nearly been destroyed forever. His genius had almost killed billions of people and every living thing.

Connor shivered at the thought there might be another kid just like him out there in the world, waiting for a Philip Burton to come along and manipulate him.

Abby mumbled in her sleep and snuggled against his bare chest. Connor smiled. Maybe there was another Abby Maitland out there to save another Connor Temple from himself.


	15. O

Orifice

"No way, Abby!" Connor protested, backing away from her and the apparatus she held in her hands.

"Why? Afraid you might like it?" Abby teased. She stroked her hand up and down the length of it, mimicking what she usually did to him. Connor gulped and against his own volition, felt his cock fill out and rise against his body. She turned the object over to reveal a piece equal in size. "This goes inside me, Connor. Look at how large and unyielding it is. Imagine it stretching me whilst I'm doing the same to you. Each thrust will be felt by both of us. Are you sure your answer is no?"

Connor trembled with nerves, but dutifully climbed on the bed and assumed a passive position on his hands and knees. Abby got her gear on, tightened the leather straps and climbed on to the bed behind him, placing her hands on his hips and pulling him back towards her.

"Don't worry, Connor. I'll be gentle… at first."


	16. P

Perky

"Something's wrong with him," Abby spoke in hushed tones as she and Connor washed up after supper. They looked over to their third and shared a concerned gaze between them. Eye Patch had been in a splendid mood all week, one would even call him perky. It wasn't that he was a miserable sod all the time, quite the opposite, but his lovers knew when he wasn't being genuine. He'd been laughing at the slightest amusement, kissing them both in such a way that Abby and Connor both felt he was trying too hard.

"I agree. Shall we talk with him?" Connor suggested. "He'll tell us if we press him."

"It'll mean upsetting him. I hate to."

"Me too, but once he tells us, he'll be able to get past it. Whatever it is, it's hurting him."

"He must know we can tell."

"I think that he's probably hoping we can. He's just too proud to just ask."

"Ok, you first."

Connor nodded and crossed the room to his love. Eye Patch was busying himself by tidying the flat. Connor came up to him and took his hand, guiding him to the couch. Connor wrapped his arms around Eye Patch's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He nuzzled Eye Patch neck and rubbed his hand over his stomach under his t-shirt. The older man groaned and writhed in pleasure at being so tenderly touched.

Abby joined them and sat herself in Eye Patch's lap, laying her hands upon his chest. She leaned in and bestowed many kisses upon his face an scars. Soon enough, Eye Patch's tears came and his lovers comforted him and held him as he purged his woes to them. With them he was safe, protected and never judged. He was loved and attended to when sad. As they cocooned them in their arms, he prayed they'd never be taken from him. He'd be nothing without them.


	17. Q

Quebec

Connor frowned as he searched the warehouse for Abby. The Canadian team's ARC was coming together slowly but surely. The city had given the team an empty building down near the Fraser River to turn into their headquarters. Millions of dollars were being funnelled into the place and scientists from all over the country were joining up, including one particular Francophone that Connor was about ready to chuck through the next open anomaly. He'd been flirting with Abby relentlessly since they'd arrived to assist in getting them up and running. As he worked on setting up their ADD, Abby had gone off with the jerk named Gerard Fortain to discuss the area that was being converted into the menagerie.

When he heard Abby's yelp echo through the vacant warehouse, Connor saw red. He ran in her direction, only to be met by his wife, who was clearly in an enraged state.

"Abby? Abby what happened?" Connor begged.

"That little prick grabbed me arse!" Abby seethed. A few moments later Gerard came stumbling around the corner holding his bloody nose, bruises already forming under his eyes. Connor beamed with pride at his amazing woman, but drew her near, rubbing both his hands over the cheeks of her bottom. Abby huddled against him and took comfort in his embrace. She might've been ready and willing to put a man in his place when he overstepped her boundaries, but she still needed her husband's comforting touch. She was Connor's an no one else's!


	18. R

Rhetoric

Abby looked over at Connor and they shared a smile. Dressed to the nines and in the company of Her Majesty, they were a long way from the Cretaceous. The ceremony had been monumental and they were both so proud to have been asked to attend.

**Sir** James Lester, Order of the Companions of Honour, Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, and Knight of the Realm gave his speech before those in attendance, and for once, Connor and Abby paid attention to his rhetoric.


	19. S

Salivate

"Stay behind me," Connor commanded, putting himself between Abby and the raptor that had been stalking them for the past two weeks. The creature had been banished by its pack and was covered in old wounds and scars. It had a limp and obviously hadn't eaten in days, no longer able to hunt. It had resorted to scavenging until it had come upon her and Connor bathing in the river.

Completely naked, dripping wet and holding his three pronged spear aloft, Connor looked as feral as the beast before them. The raptor snapped and snarled at them and advanced. Connor lunged and Abby felt her heart leap into her chest. It was over in seconds. The raptor lay dead and Connor had done it.

He turned back to her, his chest heaving, muscles coiled tightly and his eyes wild. Seconds later, Abby was on her hands and knees upon the shore with Connor behind her, his thick cock pounding her pussy relentlessly. The adrenaline fueled their lust, and this wasn't the first time.

Abby has discovered that Connor had a very dominant, animalistic side, one that she revelled in. Out here in the wilds of the Cretaceous, having a man like Connor by her side was a definite asset.

Of course last month when it had been her that had been the hunter and saved his life, it had been Connor who'd been dominated like she was being now.

They were equals, which was their greatest asset of all.


	20. T

Torrid

Most people thought they were a cute couple. Affectionate and smiling in public. But no one seemed to really be able to grasp what their year alone in the Cretaceous had been like between them. They didn't know about their nights alone in the wild and what it had awoken.

If only they knew about the raw, hungry, sometimes violent animals they became. How lust and need clouded their minds to the point where they were nothing more than hot, writhing, sweaty naked bodies unable to control themselves.

No one knew that sometimes when they were alone at night, the animals within awoke and wanted to hunt and to feed… on each other.


	21. U

Unicorn

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Connor as the creature took the pieces of apple from his hand. Connor was the only one that the Unicorn would allow to touch it. It stomped its hoof and flared its nostrils if anyone else approached. When they'd seen the grand beast and it's spiralling horn of silver come through the anomaly they'd been awestruck.

When the creature and bowed its head at Connor's approach they decided to let him attempt direct the beautiful creature back home.

Abby was smiling. It was a real Unicorn, just like she'd seen in films and fairy tale books. It was exquisite.

"You know, legend says that the Unicorn was attracted only to the pure of heart," explained Sarah.

"That's Connor," affirmed Abby, then she noticed that Sarah, Danny and Becker were all snickering to each other. "What?"

Sarah tried to compose herself but continued laughing even as she explained what they were laughing about. "They were also attracted to virgins."

The other three burst out laughing. Connor was oblivious as he guided the beast back home, but Abby was incensed! How dare they make fun of Connor. Abby straightened her back.

"Connor's no virgin!" Abby stated. "In fact I'm still having trouble walking this morning." She left the stunned trio to themselves and followed after Connor. So what if he was a virgin? He was wonderful person and she cared about him deeply . When she reached Connor he took her hand and guided it to the Unicorn's snout. It allowed her to pet it. She and Connor shared a smile. Perhaps it was time for her to remedy Connor's virgin state. Yes, definitely. She leaned in and kissed Connor on the lips and the Unicorn neighed.


	22. V

Vanguard

Connor had always been a follower. He'd let Duncan and Tom lead him around at Uni. He'd found Cutter and followed him like an obedient son. He'd looked up to Danny too. There was Matt Anderson, who he followed as a matter of course. And there was Philip Burton.

Now there was no one but him. He had no one else to follow. He had Abby at his side, but they were equals, husband and wife.

"It's now or never, Conn," Abby whispered. "You can do this, I believe in you."

Connor gave her hand a squeeze. They were stood in the newest ARC, located in Vancouver, British Columbia. He took a step forward and addressed the people gathered.

"I'm Connor Temple, the foremost expert on the anomalies, and your new team leader."


	23. W

Wibble

His daughter was either going to be a brilliant humanitarian or a criminal mastermind, Connor decided. With Abby's huge blue eyes, his dark hair and dimple, Abby's fine features and his adorable bunny teeth, their baby girl was irresistibly cute. The terrible thing was, she knew it, even at two years old.

"No sleep, daddy!" little Sarah pleaded. "More story!"

"It's past bedtime, love," Connor tried to explain to his little girl. "We've got a long day tomorrow, you need your sleep."

There it was, the patented Maitland lip wibble. Abby had passed many fine traits on to their child, including the trembling lower lip that could get him to cave in two seconds flat. Connor sighed.

"Daddy cuddles?" Sarah asked reaching for him. That he could agree to. Abby would understand that he didn't get the packing done for their trip to visit his mum. He picked her up along with her blanket and carried her to the living room, sitting himself down on the couch. Sarah curled up against his body, her little hand clutching his shirt and soon enough fell asleep.

Abby returned home shortly after from doing a last bit of shopping before they went away. The house was quiet, that was a good sign. Her heart melted when she saw them. Her two loves were curled up together on the couch sound asleep. Sarah was tucked up against Connor and he held her with both his arms. Abby left them in peace to go and pack for their trip. She touched her hand to her lower abdomen. She hoped Connor was ready for the news she planned on sharing with him once they got to Blackburn.


	24. X

Xeric

This wasteland was his creation, his fault. He'd taken all life from the Earth's surface and driven the last humans underground. There wasn't a blade of grass or a drop of water to be found. He was alone, his throat parched and his skin bubbling and blistering under the unforgiving sun.

He heard a snarl, a chitter and then he saw them, Future Predators, dozens of them. They were coming for him, fresh meat. He was going to be eaten alive.

Connor awoke with a scream and bolted straight up in bed. He was covered in sweat and and shaking uncontrollably. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt like throwing up.

Then she was there, his Abby. She embraced him and kissed his temple.

"Same dream?" she asked. He could only nod. "It didn't happen. It wasn't real. This is real..." She took his hand and brought it to her heavily pregnant belly. He felt the baby kick against his palm and he let out a sigh of relief. She lay back down and guided his head to lay upon her breasts. She stroked her fingers through his hair and he cleaved to her. He wished the nightmares would stop.


	25. Y

Yielding

Abby Maitland gave in to no one, especially a man. She'd learned her lessons long ago, if you let your guard down even a fraction you were hurt in a myriad of terrible ways. It had taken her years to build up her defences. She'd learned to shut her emotions down. She'd learned to defend her physical body. She'd built up walls enough that no one could break them down. She was a fortress against harm, her heart cold and isolated to the point of atrophy.

That is why when Connor came into her life she rebuffed him so vehemently. That's why when she finally let him in, she cried the entire time he made love to her. All her defences were useless now and she was so unbelievably frightened every second of life was torture. The worse torture, the worse fear was that she might lose him.


	26. Z

Zoochory

"We can't go out there," Connor warned.

"I know. I know! But we can't stay in here forever!" Abby cried. "The others survived! They seemed perfectly happy. You heard them, you saw what happened."

"How could we have been so foolish? How could we not have realized this could happen?"

"We weren't to know. It's not like they were growing in the Cretaceous."

"This is insanity Abby! I don't know what to do."

"They'll not hurt us, I don't think. They'll take what they want then let us go like they did all the others. We're the last. Once we're out of the ARC they can be destroyed."

"It'll hurt… you saw the size of those things."

"Only a little bigger than you, Conn, and I've adjusted. We can survive this. I promise."

"I'm scared Abby."

"Me too, but we have no choice." They kissed tenderly, then removed each others clothing. No sense in having it destroyed. Connor released the locks on the door and the infinite lengths of the sentient plant's tendrils came bursting through. Dozens of them coiled around their bodies and their most intimate places were penetrated deeply. As they writhed and moaned in exquisite pleasure, both from the motions of the phalluses thrusting inside them and the secretions from their sticky green skin, they forgot everything but the sheer nirvana found in unending orgasms.

Abby was right, they weren't to know that the little burrs and spores they'd brought home from the Cretaceous on their clothing would take root in the darkened corners of the ARC, only to grow and suddenly erupt and take over.

They sought and found each others eyes and held their gazes for the next several hours as they surrendered to the prehistoric plant's carnal appetite.


	27. Z ii

Bonuz "Z"

Zipper

Abby shivered and felt her nipples tighten, almost to the point of pain. All he'd done was touch his fingertips across the skin of her shoulders and back. Her knickers were already soaked, that was a given.

"Take your shoes off, love," Connor whispered behind her ear. She obeyed and stepped down out of her heels, groaning as her aching soles found relief. "Isn't that much better? Not that you didn't look incredible in them. You were the most beautiful woman in the entire room."

They were back at their hotel room after the annual Lester Family Christmas party, this being the first year they were invited.

Connor's breath was hot on the back of her neck and she pressed her thighs together for some relief, but none came. She need _him_.

"Gonna have you, Abby," Connor rasped, sinking his teeth into her flesh. A moment later he was lowering the long zipper on the back of her red cocktail dress, one slow inch at a time. As each portion of flesh was revealed, her pulse increased. "Not gonna stop, even if you beg. Gonna make you mine."

Her reply was a low, breathy,"Yes, Connor..."


	28. Z iii

Bonuz "Z"

Zoophagous

Abby screamed, her body shocked by both pleasure and pain. Connor released the flesh of her breast and lapped up the little droplets of blood he'd brought forth. He moved lower and bit into her hip, eliciting a whimper from her. Her inner thigh was next and her tears clouded her vision.

His bites, his marking of her, had her on the verge of orgasm, but she couldn't come until he touched her where she needed him most. His nose nudged at her entrance, then his tongue delved in deep and swept across her clit. He pleasured her and made her writhe in ecstacy.

When his teeth suddenly sunk into her labia, Abby screamed once more and exploded with her most powerful climax yet. He continued to devour her body, and soul, and Abby gave willingly.


End file.
